Two Killers One Women
by AngelHope18
Summary: When things get hard for Amiee she goes to her uncle chibs but what happen when she meets Tacoma Killer Happy And Sergeant of arms tig can she have both of them or will everything just end badly for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sweetheart this is the last stop" the bus driver says.

i slowly opened my eye and grab my bags. It was raining hard.

"Where are we?" i asked him

"Charming" he said with a smile

i smile back and walk out the open doors. We stopped outside a gas station charming seemed like it was one of those old towns.

"You take care of yourself sweetie" the bus driver says

"I will" he nods with a small smile and drove away. i spot a convenient shop down the road i walk in no one was in the store only the cashier. she was sitting on a tall chair behind the counter reading a magazine. i walk up to the counter and put down the three cans of energy juice down.

"Can i have a pack of smokes too please"

she huffs at me, like i did something wrong i shook my head slightly and put my arms on the counter.

"6.50" she say to me

i opwn my bad and dug around for some cash

"shit" i said under my breath

I could only find four dollers

"forget it" i said

"i got it, make it two darlin". a voice says

i turn around a saw a man towering over me. He wore a beanie but you can still see he's got long hair it's brown and he's got a long beard. He look familar like i've seen hi before

"thanks" i said to him

"No problem" he says with a smirk. i smile back and walked out the of the store,

"Need a light?" he say from behind me i turn around. he was holding up the lighter to me. i lean in.

"Thank You" i said again

"your not from Charming" he say

"i used to live here till i was seven then me and my mum moved" he nods

"That's probably why you look familer" he say

"i thought that to" i laugh

"Want a lift" he nods to his bike

"yes please i haven't been on one since i was six"

"Just hold on type and lean when i lean and i've got to make a stop first" he says we both get on. They place he stop was a garage called Teller-morrow that place looked failmar too. we walk in the club type bit there's a pool table and bar and loads of guys with loads of vest

"Heya here''s what you asked for" throwing at the guy with white hair and bread

"Who's the girl don't think donna will be happy" the old guy laughs i stand the awarked i see a guy with scars on his face the minute i see him i run out the clubhouse i remember this town now and who that guy was i didn't hear people ran after me someone grabs my arm

"Get off me" i scream i start throwing my arms about till i pined against the wall with some guy with curl hair and bright blue eyes and a mean look.

"Calm down now and tell us why you run" he says

"He's my uncle that's why i ran i didn't want to see him that's why" i shout

"He's your uncle just came in to the clubhouse baby girl" he says for some reason it calmed me down i nod he leads me in the clubhouse and i see him again

"She says your her uncle" that bright blue eyes guy says

"She is i haven't seen her since she was 7 when her mum letft with her why you doing here love" he walks over putting his hand on my shoulder

"Mum died and i just got the bus ended up here and then that guy helped me and now i here you don't have to worry i leave" i look at the the floor.

"No your not leave again" he shout i finich away getting kind of scared and end back up aganist blue eyes

"it's okay he ain't going to hurt you"

"What's all your names?" i ask shyly

"That's ,bobby,clay,juice,tig,half-sack and i'm your uncle chibs you'll meet more later" chibs says i just nod

"Hi i'm amiee" i says shyly

"You got somewhere to sleep love" chibs asks

"yeah a motel" i look at him

"it's okay i've uses the spare room and she can help gemma in the office" chibs say to clay

"Yeah it's fine she's family now" clay hugs me and kisses my forehead

"I'll going put clean sheets on the bed" chibs says walking out the room

"How old are you" juice asks with a goofy smile

"17 but i turn 18 in 2 mouths" i say all there jaws drop

"Your lying you look older" juice says

"i don't think that's a good thing" i laugh just as chibs walk out

"you're rooms done going get some sleep" i walk in to the room and dump my bag maybe i've i ask for shirt i walk out the room

"Uncle Chibs" i give the puppy doggs eyes i hear all the guys laugh

"What do you want kid?" chibs laugh

"Can i borrow a shirt to sleep in pleaseee" i drag out the e

"yeah going take one out my room"

"i don't know where you room is" i say

"i show you were" tig say dragging me to the room

"Here this is my shirt" he throws it at me

"Thanks" i walk back to my room and change in to it and jump


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

i wake up to someone banging on the door

"Go away" i shout

"Baby girl it's time to get up" i hear a female voices i get out of bed and go and open the door

"Sorry but who are you" i smile at her

"I'm clays old lady you want some coffee" she asks gently i nod and walk behind her we get in the kitchen and see all the guys

"Morning guys" i say

"That's not my shirt you wearing who's is it" chibs demand

"Tigs he give me it last night" i say like it's nothing all the guys look shocked

"What?" i say confused

"Tig give you one of his shirts to wear" jax asked still in shock

"that's what i say ain't it" i bitchy i haven't had my coffee yet

"tig doesn't anyone where his tops" jax say i just shrug.

"I'm going to get ready" i grab my coffee and walk out the kitchen to my room i take a sip of my coffee and then put in on the drawers i grab a towel and strip of my clothes and jump in the shower it feels so good after i get dry rap the towel around me and go back in to my room. I pick out a pair red lacy bra and thong and leggings and a white vest top and my black hoodie once i put them on i put my converses on. i go to the bar and see chibs and tig

"Hey chibs, tig what am i doing today" i asks

"Helping gemma in the office" chibs

"Okay" i go to the office and see gemma sit there

"Heya Gemma uncle chibs say i'm helping you today" i say yo here

"Yeah baby can just going file them" gemma ask i just nod

5 HOURS LATER

I finished all the filing and i decide to go to the bar for something to drink i walk in and see tig and a tattooed guy are the only ones in the clubhouse

"Heya tig where are all the guys?" i ask looking at him

"Club buiness baby girl" tig throw his arm around my shoulder

"Who are you" i ask the mean look guy with tattoos

"Happy" he say in a raspy voice

"you can't be serious more like grumpy" i laugh

"i would shut the fuck up i've i were you" tig whisper in my ear for some reason it tuened me on

"Why i didn't mean it in a bad way" i say looking at him

"i would listen to him darlin" happy says anger

"or what?" i speak before i think i grabbed and pined against the wall behind

"i would listen tig i've i were you baby girl you don't know what i can do to you" he whispers in my ear

"oh tig didn't say how kinky you were babe" i laugh we hear someone clear there thoart i turn my head and see all the guys i look down and blush happy lets go of my arms i walk over to chibs and kiss his cheek

"Heya chibs"

"don't heya chibs me what was that with you and happy?" he demands

"i pissed him of by saying he souldn't of been called grumpy" all the guys laugh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

LATER THAT NIGHT

Gemma told me there was party tonight and i had to go i pick out a pair of shorts and a tank top and my my converses and i straight my hair and put on my gold chain and bracelet my mum give me. I walk out and see the party already started i go over to the bar.

"Heya half-sack can i have a drink please"

"Yeah what you want" he asks

"Vorka and beer" he passes me them i down the vorka and start sipping on my beer i see loud of sweetbutts and croweaters that what gemma calls them all over the guys

"Where's my dad, tig and chibs" i asked half-sack

"Outside tig and happy are fighting in the ring come and watch" we walk out together i see and happy and tig circling each other tig throws a punch and so does happy.

"Who do you want to win?" half-sack asks

"i don't know i there both hot" i laugh he just shakes his head bobby goes on the stage and brakes it up and tig walks over to me with his arms wide open

"Come give me hugs baby girl" tig laughs

"No your all sweat" i say walk backward i bump in to someone up and it was happy he smirks and he raps his arms around me

"No your all sweat stop omg i'm going to need to shower again" i laugh and try get away from him i finally get away for him and stick my tongue at him and tig walking in to the clubhouse i was so turn on by happy and tig i feel weird how you can you like to guys i walk past chibs.

"Goodnight" i kiss his cheek going in my room i walk in to the bathroom stripping down so i'm underwear but clothes in the washing basket and go back in my room i jump i see tig sitting on my bed

"What you doing in here tig?" i demand standing in front of him hands on my hip

"I just came in to do this" He grabs my hips so i'm straddling his lap i felt his hand twist in my hair and he takes my lips in a heated kiss, biting into her soft lower lip. i flinched at the the pain i break the kiss cause someone walks in i turn my head and it was happy he was look at me with almost black eyes. He start walking to towards pulling me off tigs lap grabbing my face between his hand and kiss me forcefully i feel tig behind me and he start kissing and biting my neck and sounlder happy pulls away from the kiss he was about to unbuckle when i come to my sences i push him away and ran into the bathroom slaming the door and locking the door behind me. 45 mins later i heard my bedroom door slam so i know they left i get off the floor open the door and jump in to my bed all the bad mermories of my step-dad come back

Flashback

i had just got in the door for school i walk in the living room and seen my mums lip bleeding i rushed over to her

"omg mum what happened are you okay?" i ask worried

"Yeah i'll be find just go to your room before you step-dad comes back" she say i nod ruuning up stairs i get my homework on my bag and start doing i have my earphones in so i don't hear my step-dad come in till i feel my hair getting pulled i fall off my bed

"Your nothing but a whore" he punches me

"bitch" another punch

"slut" another punch he keeps hitting till i pass out for the pain i woke up in hospital that night to find out that my mum died.

End of flashback

i don't even realise i'm crying and then i pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I can hear people talk but i just can open my eyes i start panicing i start hear a really loud beeping noise

"Amiee if you can hear me i'm your Doctor can you please try open your eyes" i hear my doctor say i try and open my eyes after 3 trys i get them open i start blinking because the light i see the doctor she as water in her hand i try all of it.

"Why am i in the hospital" i croaked kinda of

"You passed out because you have ate anything" she say

"Is there anyone here for me?" i ask

"Yeah a group of bikers are wait outside for you do you want me to let them in?" she asks

"Yeah you can let them in" i say she goes out and gets them bobby, clay, jax, chibs, opie and juice i get upset that i don't see tig or happy they must of seen my frown

"What's wrong baby girl" clay asks

"Nothing when can i leave" i ask quickly

"You can leave the now here some clothes you can change in the bathroom" chibs says point to it i get up and go in and lock the door behind me after i finished get changed i put my hair in a ponytail and walk out

"You just need to sigh these first" the doctor says once i sign them she say i can leave

"You're going to ride with chibs" clays says

"Can i ride with op?" i look at him he nods

"why" chibs asks

"cause i trust been on his bike with him" i snap at him i see his face drop from hurt but at this moment i don't care i walk over to op's bike waiting for him to get on once he;s on i climb on behind him rapping my arms around is waist it only takes 10 mins to get to the clubhouse i just go to the office i see gemma siting there i fall on her couch and sigh she looks at me

"What wrong baby girl"she gets up lifting my legs and siting down putting my legs on her lap

"Why are guys dicks" i whine she just laughs

"Who is it happy or tig?" she ask i just look her ask a slient question how did you know? i just look down and shake my head

"Baby girl you can trust me i'm your new auntie" she gives me that look

"Both" i whisper

"What do you mean both?" she demand after i tell her what happened last night i look her face and she pissed she pushes my legs off her and stroms in to the garage

"Gemma stop" but it to late she's smakes tig in the faces

"She's 17 and you and happy think it's fun to play with here like she a toy" gemma keeps hit i can't get her to stop so i ran to the clubhouse

"clay you need to stop gemma" i say to him he rans out and grabs gemma off tig who is now glaring at me

"Don't you glare at her you the one who thinks it's fun to use her like a toy" gemma shouts. thank god chibs is not here.

"Gemma you said i you were my auntie i could trust you just leave it okay" i shout and i go and help tig up

"Just don't" tigs says pushing me i falling in to clay he steadys me

"What the hell tig she was trying to help go in the clubhouse and clean yourself up and you two in the office now" we do as clay tells us and gemma expains why she was pissed off

"i'll going talk to him" clay walks out the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After sitting in the office for an hour in silence i thought it was time to go in to the clubhouse and face everyone i aslo found out chibs will not be back for week because had family stuff to handle that hurt because i was his family and he never even told me he had a daughter i know that i said basicially that i never hurt his feels but i i was pissed at tig and happy anyway time to face everyone

"Gemma can you come in the clubhouse with me" i looking at the ground.

"Yeah come on baby girl" she says we start walking to the clubhouse once we walk in everyone looks at us and the sweetbutts and croweaters are glaring at me

"I'm going to the kitchen the now" gemma says walking in to the kitchen a blonde sweetbutt with big tits walk up to me

"Bitch i heard you have a thing for my happy and tig so just going to tell you this once back the fuck off" she says glaring

"or what hoe what you going to do to me" i glare at her. She lifts her hand up and slaps me and that when i get loss control i punch her in the stomach grabbing her hair and smack her face off the bar and then she falls i keep punching till someone grabs me of her i turn and look at all the sweetbutts

"Anyone else want to ban me from sleep from happy and tig" i yell nobody says anything i storm in to the kitchen and see gemma who's smirking

"Did you plan that" i laugh

"No but i just realised you would be a good old lady for either tig or happy or both" she hugs me all the guys walk in the kitchen tig and gemma hug it out. tig looks at me and open his arms i jump in them for some reason the thought of tig or happy not talking to me made me sad i bury my face in his chest

"i'm sorry" i whisper and i look up at him

"It's okay"He kisses my forehead someone clears their throat i turn around and look at everyone

"break it up we've got club buiness to handle" clay says everyone leaves before tig does

"Me, you and happy have got to talk later tonight i tell happy" tig says kissing my cheek. i nod,

LATER THAT NIGHT

All the guys come in with a worried looks i hear clay tell jax to call tara and that's see tig he's bleed i rush over to him

"What happened" i ask him

"Got shot" he says like it nothing

"Going lie on the the table" i rush in to my room and get my bag for my closet when i get in the room tigs lying on the table with his jeans off i get my tweezers and take the bullet out and then i stitch it up bobby and jax help him to his room i give to tablets that should help with the pain


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I go in a check on him around 12am and see that he's sleeping it's about time for him to take more pain pills i get him a glass of water i shake him to wake up

"Come on tig wake up" he doesn't so i lock his door and do the only thing i think that will wake him up i start kissing and biting his neck and shoulder he groans and rolls over so now i'm lying underneath him he's awake now and staring me in the eye i start blushing relising what i done

"Sorry i didn't know how to wake you up"

"It's okay you can wake me up like that everyday i've yo want baby girl" he smirks

"You need to take more of the pain pills" i say to him trying to push him off me

"i'm not in pain so can i just take one" he asks

"Yeah one should be fine but i've you start feeling pain take another one" he gets off me to take them so that's when i decide it's time to get out just as i move he grabs my arm pulling me back on the bed

"We need to have that talk i'll going get happy" he picks his phone and

"Yeah come through the bathroom my door locked" tig say

"yeah okay" he hangs up

"Who was that" i ask

"happy" just as he says that happy walks throught the bathroom door.

"Why can't i go back to my room" i ask trying to stand up happy just pushes me back on the bed

"We just want to say sorry for treating you like a sweetbutt that's not what we meant to do" tig say as happy nods

"it's okay as along i've you don't do it again so now use can go and get your sweetbutts and i can go back to my room" i say standing up unlocking the door.

NEXT MORNING

I get up at 9am and go to the kitchen to get some coffee and gemma standing there drinking some coffee herself

"Heya Gemma can we go somewhere today it boring siting in the clubhouse all day" i asks giving her the puppy dogg eyes

"Yeah going get ready" gemma say since i've already been in the shower so i just need to get changed so i pick ripped skinny jean a harley tank top which shows my tattoos of angel wings at the bottom of the back and then i grab my leather jacket i walk out

"Heya gemma i'm ready" i say to her

"Come then let's go" once we get the car we drive to a little cafe

"So what's going on with you,tig and happy?" gemma asks

"Nothing we talk last night they said they were sorry for treating me like a sweetbutt and i told them not to do it again and they can go back sleeping with sweetbutts i thought that's what they wanted to hear"

"you told them they can sleep with sweetbutts why would you do that" she demand an answer

"why would two grown men want an 18 year old like me"

"They do want you that is so clear so were going shopping for some new underwear for your boys and there's a party night" gemma says after we've paid for coffee we go shopping and buy loads of underwear including crotchless panties then we go and get are nails and hair done.


	7. Chapter 7

THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BECAUSE IT'S GOT SEXUAL CONTENT IN IT

Chapter 7

AT THE PARTY

I'm wear my crotchless underwear with my shorts and a tank top with my converses and leather jacket.

"Heya half-sack give me a beer please" i ask

"Here you go" he hands me my beer i nod and go over to juice and that's when i see uncle chibs back i ran to him and give him a big hug and kisses on the cheek

"I missed you uncle chibs i'm sorry for saying i didn't trust" i say

"It's okay baby we talk about this tomorrow in the morning going have some fun" chibs say walking away with a sweetbutt

"Hey juicey" i say giving him a hug

"Heya what you doing out here i never see you at a party" juice laughs

"decide i needed a change come dance with me" i grab him on the dance for and we start dance together well more like grinding that was entil tig grabbed me away from him and happy start punching jax and clay grab happy of him and i drag him to the room along with tig

"What the hell was that i can't dance i with a guy now?" i shout

"No you can't you belong to us you don't try fuck other guys" happy roars

"Last time i check i wasn't your old lady and you sure hell haven't stuck your dick in me so uses don't have no clam over me" i shout that's when i'm pushed against the wall his hand twists in my hair and pull me into a heated kissing, biting into my lower lip i finich becaause the pain tig looks at me then happy before tig grabs her arm and pulls me in to him and that's when i realise they both like to be in contol how is that going to work.

I pull tig's top off and then unbutton his jeans, dropping to my knee's pulling his jeans off along with his boxers. i get a firm grip on tig's cock and wrapped my lip around the head , raising my eyes to meet hi. He groans and i suck on the tip harder and pulled him deeper into his mouth. As i was working him down my throat i feel happy's hands on my hips and his cock running along my slit until he found my entrance and then he rams into me. i let out a moan. i look up so i'm looking in tigs eyes and he pushes my head futher onto his cock.

I didn't hear anyone walk in that intill Tig is throwing across the room ad happy's pulls out i grab the cover's and rap them around my i see chibs punching tig i look at happy

"Stop him" i shout he manges to pull chibs off him but then he start hitting happy i run out the room into the bar all the boys look

"You've got to stop chibs and happy there fighting" i grab jax's hand pulling him to the room opie and jax pull happy back and bobby and clay hold chibs

"What the hell's going on" clay demands

"I walk in to see these two prick fucking my daughter"chibs scream waiit hold on in a minute did he just say daughter

"you ain't my dad what are you talking about" i scream

"i am your dad. Me and your mum just told you i was your uncle now"chibs says

"you lied to me for eighteen years how could you do that to me" i my eyes start to get water

"A dad who doesn't want a daughter who's a whore" he snaps

"you don't have to worry i'm leaving" i walk out the room going to mine put some clean clothes on and then i start packing my bags after done i walk through the bar i see chibs he grabs my arm

"Where are you going?" chibs demand

"Like i said before the whore is leaving" i snap pulling my arm out of his grip i walk away from him i hear jax tell him just to let me calm down once i get outside i put my bags on the bench so they think i'm still here i leave the garage and i just keep walking down i didn't even know i was crying i end up in the run down side of charming i see loads of guys

"Oh look it's chibs niece" i hear one of them

"let's get here" another one says once i hear that i start running someone grabs and pulls me into a van i start struggling against him kicking my feet and through my arms someone grabs my head and i blackout.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wake up and try to stand up that's when i realise that i'm tied to a chair and that's when what happened last night. i found out who my dad was and he called me a whore and then i was kidnapped my mexican guys i hear the door start to open so i close my eyes so they thinkk i'm not awake

"Get up bitch" he slaps me i open my eyes and glare at him he just laughs

"Do you know why your here" he asks i shake my head

"No i don't know why i'm here" i say

"Well your family to Mc so that's why your hear jax teller could my cut and president patch taking away from me so now i'm going to hurt him" he says

"Who are you?" i ask

"Hector Salazar former presdient of Calaveras Mc" Hector says i hear loads of noise ooutside and the door is throwing open and man comes in holding a women

"See the women there she's Marcus Alvarez old lady so your uncle and marcus can watch you too die" he laughs and he unties me and throws me on the floor and walks out locking the door behind him i crawl over to the women to see i've she still breath thank god.

"Wake up please wake up" i shake her she starts to open her eye she jumps back from me

"Who are you"she yells

"Shh they'll hear you they taking me because my uncle part of sons of anarchy and they taking you because your Marcus old lady" i say to here she nods her head i hear hector come back in diana grabs my hand i look her she give me a small smile

"Here it's marcus you answer" he points to me i do as he says

"Hello Hector you better not hurt my old lady or your death will be a lot slower then worse then you think" marcus says calm hector tell me to tell them who i am

"It's not hectoe i'm chibs niece he told me you and the sons better come up with 2 million or he kill us both then he'll go after you daughter" i say to him

"Listen baby girl me and the sons will get you both back just look after each other" marcus says before hector grabs the phone from me and walks out the room i start crying diana hugs me

"What did he say" diana say gently

"That he will get the money and we have to look after each other" i said to her she smiles

"That's my old man and how old are you baby" she asks

"18" i say

2 HOURS LATER

Hector comes in with two guys one of them grabs me and the other grabs diana

"Where are we going?" i ask he turns around and slaps me it brust my lip i spit the blood on the ground

"Since you asked we going to see jax and marc us watch me kill us" we get outside and stand there is all maraus mc and clay mc.

"Where's my money" Hector asked

"We will give you it once we get the girls" marcus says

"That's not how it works" Hector say i remember this something happy taught me and i can also feel his guy behind my back i look at diana i nod we both throw are elbow back as hurt as we can and grab the guy turning it around pointing it to the guys who were holding it us see hector grab for his guy just has he pulls the trigger at diana and i drop the guy and jump and front in her it hits me in the leg and then i hear someone else shot i know hector is dead i feel someone grab my hand i look and see it was diana

"Thank you so much but see once we get that stitch up i'm going shout at you for hours" Diana says hugging me i start feeling sleepy because of the pain

"I feel sleepy diana" i say to here

"No we're you have to stay awake for me baby girl" she shakes me.

"but i want to sleep i whine" i say to her i feel someone pick me and put in to a car diana comes with me

"Amiee talk to me" diana say but i'm to tried my eyes start dropping and then i p


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

CHIBS P.O.V.

I can't believe what i just walk in to my own daughter been fucked by two of my brothers. i should of told her i was her dad for the start and then i decide to call her a whore no wonder she run away from the clubhouse i go out and sit with jackie-boy he pats me on the shoulder

"It's all my thought i called her a whore and told her that's why she not my daughter no wonder she ran away from me and the clubhouse" i said to him.

"She need time that's all brother she knows you anger becuase what you saw" jax say slapping me on the back

"Maybe that's true let's get to church" i say walking in to church

"Right boys i just got a call for marcus says that Hector is got amiee" Clay say pissed off i jump out my seat and it slam on the ground

"What are we going to do to get her back" i slam my hand on the table

"Marcus say he wants 2million from us to get her and his old lady back he says he'll help as with anything" clay says

"Okay well how are we going get the money" i asks

"We're going to the meet we know that hector wouldn't have a lot of men so we can take him" clay says

"Okay i get now what we just wait for marcus call?" i ask

"Yeah but first you need to sort things out with Tig and happy?" clay demand

"Sort what out they fucked my daughter already so all i've got to say i've you hurt her i will kill us i don't care i've us are my brother's" i say them

"we ain't going to hurt her brother" tig says

"I would kill anyonee who hurt brother you should know i look after my family" happy says angarily i nod

"Okay brother church is over" clay smacks the gavel off the table. we all get up and leave the room

"Ley's going get a drink?" i say to tig and happy they nod and we grab a beer

2 HOURS LATER

We got a call from marcus tell us where to go wants we see marcus and his boys so we stop are bikes

"So what's the plan" clay asked marcus

"We're going to see how many boys he got with him i've got the mone but i know for a fact even i've we give him the money he still kill them" marcus says

"So we kill them before he can kill them i shout at him

"Calm down brother" clay say putting a hand on my shouder

"I will calm down when i've got my daughter back" i say yo him

"I know how you feel brother but we all need to stay calm" marcus says to me i nod him we turn around and see hector with only two guys i see amiee face and get more anger i look at happy and tig they look ready to kill someone.

"Where's my money?" Hector says

"You'll get it once we get the girls" marcus says

"That's not how it works" Hector say i see amiee nod at marcus old lady they both throw there elbow back at the guys that have got them and grab there gun turn around and point it at them i wanted to laugh at how stupid these guys were. I diddn't even see hector pull out his guy and shot at maruas old lady amiee jumps in front of her so it hits her i hear his old lady trying to keep her awake i see happy putting her a car.

AT THE HOSPITAL

I rush in to the front desk and see a women talking on the phone i grab it ad put it down

"I'm look for Amiee Thomas" i ask her

"We can only tell that information to family member's" she smirks at me

"I'm her uncle bitch so what room is she in" i demend

"She's in surgery but she'll be put in room 315 floor 3 after it" she says scared i run up the stairs and go to the waiting room i see marcus, diana and all my brothers

"She's in surgery it could be hours before they get out" diana says to me i just nod and sit dow


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amiee P.O.V.

All i can hear is beeping noise i want to know what it is so i try and opening my eyes. Why can't i open my eyes? i thought i feel someone holding my hand and someone head on my leg i slowly start open my eyes blinking because the light i look around the white room and realise i'm in hospital i look down and see happy hold my hand and head is on the bed and i see in the coner that tig is lying on the couch i squeeze happy hand he must of felt i cause he lifts his head and he looks at me then puts head back down then he must realise that i'm awake

"Your awake thank god drink this"Happy hands me a glass of water i drink all of it

"what happened" i ask him confused

"You don't remember" he asks i shake my head

"i'm going to get the doctor" he says walking out the room couple mins later and the doctor walks in with happy behind him

"Hello amiee i'm your doctor you've been in a coma for week" she say she pulls the cover back to check my leg and then i start remembering everything that happened I turn to look at happy and tig

"Is diana okay?" i ask them

"Yeah she's fine she's been here everyday to check you" tig says

"What about chibs" i ask

"He's onlt been here a couple of times" happy says i look down not want them to see my eyes water i lean in to happy he strokes my hair whisper in my ear everything will be okay

"When caan i go home" i ask the doctor

"You can go home today just need you to sign some forms and get medcine for the pain then you can leave" she says i nod

1 HOUR AND HALF LATER

"Just sign these and you can go home" the doc says i sign all the papers and wheel me out in a wheelchair happy has to help me in the van half sacks drive

"Heya how you feeling" half sack asks

"Like i've been shot" i said without smiling we drive to the clubhouse in silents when i go to get out tig's at my side helping me in to the clubhouse i really hate feeling helpless when i get in he starts taking me to my room

"I want to see Gemma" i say to tig

"No you're going to stay in bed you've been shot you need your rest" tig

"No i'm not staying in bed Tig you can't make me" i said i don't want to be here chibs hates me i can't see

"Okay i'll ask clay and Gemma i've you can stay at here house for a couple of days" tigs say sitting me on the couch at the bar he walks out i see that stupid hoe Ima walk over

"Heya i just want to see i've your alright for really" Ima asks she looks scared of someone i can tell that fear anywhere

"Yeah i'm find thanks Ima why are you scared" i ask her pull her arm so she sits next to me

"What you talking about i'm not scared of anyone" she says trying to hide

"i know what that kind of scared means hun so just tell me maybe i can help" i say to her

"Okay but you can't tell anyone i got a little sister she's five a russian kidnapped told her i've i didn't tell them information on the club they would kill her" she say crying on my shoulder.

"You've got to tell the club" i say to her gently

"I can't" she say

"I'll be there with you i promise" i say she nods just as tig walks in

"Gemma says you can stay and why are you talking to her" tig says

"She needs to tell the club something cann you get all of them here please" i look at him with the puppy dog eyes

"Sure i'll get them here baby" he kiss my forehead and pulls his phone

"Him and happy really care about you" Ima says

"You think" i ask

"They have slept with a sweetbutt since you've been here i wish i had that" ima say looking down

"Which one do you like" i ask her.

"You won't like it but it's chibs" she looks down blushing.

"Omg really the cute but gross because he's my dad" i say

"Thought he was your uncle" she looked shocked

"Nope just found out he was my dad" i laugh then tig comes back in with happy they both kiss my forehead

"the guys should be here in 15 mins you going to tell me what it's about" tig ask

"We have to wait but it's important" i say to here.

SHOULD I MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER IMA'S OR LEAVE IT AMIEE'S OR BOTH?


End file.
